Angel Rain
by angelperry7
Summary: This story is about another Carlin in the family. It's a lot like the Spashley story only with a few changes in characters. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or any of the characters. Those belong to Tom W. Lynch and The N. I only own Becky, Amanda, and the others that aren't in SoN.**

Becky's POV:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The annoying beeping noise woke me up from my dream. _Damn! Today's the first day. Oh well. Wouldn't hurt to sleep for a few more moments. _I thought as I sleepily hit the "off" button and snuggled into the warmth of my blankets.

"REBECCA!" Someone shouted. "You're going to be late!" That's my mother, the lovely Paula Carlin.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted groggily and hopped out of bed, stumbling into the shower. After, I went to my closet and pulled out a white Abercrombie shirt, denim skirt, and flip flops. As I was walking down the hall my sister Spencer comes out.

"Hey, Becky, are you excited for your first day at King High?" she smiles.

"Uh… not really."

"Don't worry Beck, it'll be okay." Spencer says pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Spence." I grin at her.

"Yo, slowpokes! Hurry up before I get wrinkles!" That's my brother Glen. He can be such an ass.

"It's a little too late." I mumble under my breath. Spencer giggles.

We climb into Glen's car and drive up into King High School. Glen immediately goes up to Madison and disappears with her. Me and Spencer walk together until Ashley, Spencer's girlfriend, comes up and gives her a quick peck.

"Hey Spence, hey squirt!" Ashley smirks, ruffling my hair. Spencer lets out an amused smile.

"Hey Ash." Spencer says lovingly.

"Hey Ash." I sigh pretending to roll my eyes.

"Oh come on squirt! You know you love me. All my Carlin girls do!"

"Okay just a little." I joked and gave Ashley a quick hug.

"Bye Beck! We'll pick you up at 3:30!" Spencer said.

I walk to my first period class, which was Science and grab a seat. I look around. I pretty much knew everyone there except for this one girl sitting in the back seat by the window listening to her iPod. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with white shorts. Her straight dark brown hair was hanging around her head like a curtain. I couldn't see her face well.

_RIIIIINNGGGG!_

"Alright class, settle down! I'm Mrs. Berger and I will your ELA teacher this year." Brown haired girl pulls out her earphones.

"Lets go around the room and introduce ourselves; starting with Paul." She continued.

"Hi. I'm Paul Edward and I like to play soccer and eat pie," says a pudgy boy with curly locks.

Typical.

"I'm Becky Carlin and I—"

"You're Spencer's sister right?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice. Ok next!"

What the hell? Oh man I have a bad feeling about this teacher.

Finally it's brown haired girl's turn. In a soft quiet voice she introduces herself.

"I'm Amanda Perry and I love music."

Amanda Perry huh? Has a nice ring to it. Wow this girl was reminding me more and more of Ashley. Except for the fact that Ashley would have been more way loud and obnoxious.

After an entire period of doing worksheets and listening to Sean and Patrick singing 'Milkshake' over and over again I was already getting tired.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me your thoughts! Be gentle, this is my first fanfic! Oh and by the way, most of these events and people are based on my life. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!**

Becky's POV:

It's now second period of the school day and I am in Spanish. Amanda is on the other side of the room again and crouched over her notebook scribbling something in it. Just then, a middle-aged lady with enormous sweat stains on her shirt walks in.

"Bueno dias! I'm Mrs. Torres, and I'm from Venezuela!"

God! How many times do we have to play this game?

"Today we will learn the Spanish alphabet," she says and turns on the projector.

"Mrs. Torres! Mrs. Torres!" a guy with a black sweatshirt with B.A.M.F. written all over it screeched.

"Yes senor Andres?"

"Why are there two N's?"

"No, no, no! They are very different in Spanish. We will learn this later."

"But—but—"

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THESE KINDS OF QUESTIONS!" Mrs. Torres yelled. Then smoothing her shirt she put on a smile and began explaining what we will cover this year.

Can someone say 'bipolar'?

* * *

Finally! The last period of the day: Social Studies.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Lincoln. He actually seems like a decent guy.

"To start off the year, we will do a project involving pumpkins!" Mr. Lincoln continued, "You and a partner will make a pumpkin globe not any bigger than a basketball. Here are the partners. Tim and Andres, Paul and Patrick, Becky and Amanda, …"

Cool! At least I'm not stuck with Paul or someone. I feel eyes burning holes through my head. Turning around I see that it is Amanda staring at me. This was the first time that I had actually got to see her face. She had pouty lips, a small button nose, and her eyes— wow! I can't believe I hadn't noticed her eyes before! They were light gray with little specks of silver in them. They were so bright and full of life that I was momentarily breathless.

Now Amanda was looking at me weirdly.

Crap! I stared at her for too long. She probably thinks I'm a psycho freaktard now.

"Um… do you want do come over my house today and work on the project?" I asked nervously. _Why the hell am I so nervou_s_?_

Amanda caught my nervousness and smiled slightly.

"Sure." We exchanged numbers and went to our lockers. I went out to the parking lot and saw Ashley with Spencer outside of Ashley's Porsche. Spencer had Ashley pinned up against the car and was attacking her lips with her own. A soft moan escaped from one of them. I sighed and let them have a few more moments of fun before I cleared my throat.

"Oh hey Becky! How was your first day?" Spencer looked up at me.

"Fine I guess. Is it just me or does King High have a lot of wacko teachers?"

Spencer and Ashley exchanged a look.

"Mrs. Berger." They said together with a sigh.

"Good times, good times." Ashley grinned mischievously.

"By good times do you mean putting all of the school's lunch meat into Mrs. Berger's trunk? Or filling her desk with mud and frogs?" Spencer chuckled.

"That was you?! No wonder she won't let us go anywhere near her desk! She nearly slit Mitchell's throat when he tried to use the stapler!" I said.

Ashley laughed loudly and then spoke.

"So what's that you have in your hand squirt?" Ashley grabbed the piece of paper with Amanda's number on it.

"Who's Amanda? Your girlfriend? What does she look like? Is she hot?"

"Ok first of all we're just doing the pumpkin globe project together. Second of all she's not my girlfriend." I said snatching the paper back from Ashley.

Whatever you say, squirt." Ashley winked. "You know, you never answered the last question."

Spencer snickered.

"Ashley— just drive me home."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

Becky's POV:

Wow I have absolutely no life whatsoever. Here I am lying on my bed with the radio on staring at my ceiling when Glen and Spencer both have something to do—or should I say someone to do?

Have you ever noticed the weird patterns on your ceiling? Right above me there's like this swirl that looks just like a llama and to the left of it there's a demented spoon.

Oh my god I can not believe I just said that.

Wow I really do have no life.

My Samsung alias buzzed beside me. _New text message from Amanda._

**Hey i'll b over in 5. **

**-a**

Damn! I had totally forgot she was coming! I ran to downstairs and cleaned it out as good as a 15 year old girl possibly could in five minutes. Then the doorbell rang. There was Amanda carrying a pumpkin the size of my head.

"Hey." Amanda said.

"Hey. You can come in." I say stupidly. God I'm such a dork. We went down to the basement and sat down on my beanbag chairs. I take out my sharpies and atlas and we start mapping out the globe. Each time her hand brushed against mine I shuddered. It was like being electrocuted but it wasn't painful, it was nice.

If that doesnt sound too weird.

"So, tell me about your family." I look up.

"You really want to know about my family?" I asked her, searching her gray eyes for any sign of teasing. There was none. Amanda nodded.

"Um… ok well, my dad's a social worker and my mom's a doctor. We moved here two years ago from Ohio. I have a sister named—"

"Spencer."

"Yeah how'd—"

"Mrs. Berger." She said with a smile which practically made me melt.

"Ohhh." I paused. "So anyways, Spencer's a junior and she's like the best sister ever. I know that sounds wicked corny and stuff but she's always been there for me and I think she's the only one who really understands me. Spencer has a girlfriend, Ashley, and Ashley's really great. She's the kind of person that everyone always wants to be but never can, so tough and confident on the outside but you always want to hug her. Spence gave a lot up to be with Ashley and I think she did the right thing because Ashley really does loves her." I glance at Amanda, she was staring at me with a serious face but her eyes were twinkling and urging me to go on.

"Anyway I have a brother, Glen, he can be such a jerk sometimes but sometimes he's really sweet. Like the time when someone called Spencer a dyke. He got all up in their face and beat that kid up. He's also dating that slut Madison. I seriously don't know what he sees in her." I said rambling.

"What about you?" Amanda asked cutting me off.

"Me? Well I'm nothing special, Glen's the basketball star, Spencer's the straight-A student, and I'm just the normal one in the family."

"Becky," Amanda stared me right in the eye, "you're way more than just normal."

Wow. No one has ever said that to me before.

"Thanks." I mumbled and blushed.

Why is it so hard just to look her in the eyes?

After a while, we went upstairs to get some snacks. Spencer and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching some stupid reality T.V. show that no one pays attention to. Spencer and Ashley were too busy staring into each other.

"Hey Spence, hey Ash. This is Amanda." I introduced.

"Hi Amanda, nice to meet you." Spencer smiled politely. Ashley said nothing, only looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to get some water." Amanda says walking into the kitchen. When she turns around Ashley gives me two thumbs up and mouths "She's hot". I roll my eyes at her and follow Amanda into the kitchen.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Thanks for all you guys who reviewed! I try to post more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN**

3 months later…

Becky's POV:

I hate school so much right now. Besides all the normal parts. I guess I should fill you in on this right? Ok so it's been 3 months since me and Amanda were partners for the pumpkin globe project. Now she and I are best friends. She comes over everyday and Spencer and Ashley adore her and I think even Glen likes her.

But two weeks ago Connor Mitchell asked her out and they've been going out ever since. I still see her after school but now she sits with stupid Connor at lunch and I have sit with Spencer and Ashley. Don't get me wrong I love them both to death but most of the time they just stare at each other and make out. Much like they're doing right now. I look over to Amanda and Connor. They're making googly-eyes at each other and talking. Connor quickly kisses her on the cheek.

Gross. I gritted my teeth and turned away, stabbing at my untouched salad. This really scared me. I had no idea why I was feeling like this. Truth is, lots of my friends had boyfriends before and I didn't really care. And I did have to admit, Connor was pretty cute. I just don't know why all this is happening to me.

"Are you okay there, squirt?" Ashley asked with concern, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a huge test next period and I'm not hungry." I said miserably.

Ashley and Spencer still didn't look convinced.

"I'm just going to the library to study for the test okay?" They nodded worriedly and gave me a hug.

Dashing to the library I sat in the corner and listened to my iPod until the bell rang.

Sullenly I made my way to Spanish and some strange old woman with a white afro is sitting at Mrs. Torres's desk.

Yes! No Mrs. Mood-Swings today! Unfortunately we do have a test today. Sitting down at my seat, Amanda flashed me a smile made me brighten up a bit.

During the test Paul was grilling Andres about the answer to number 12.

"I will not give into peer pressure. I will not give into peer pressure." Andres said repeatedly.

"C'mon! Just give me that one!" Paul pleaded.

The substitute shushed them but Paul could not take a hint and kept on pressuring Andres.

Afro Lady walks up to Paul and stares at him.

"You are quite the chatter box aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Paul says proudly.

"You know you remind me of a doll I used to have, Chatty Cathy."

Uh… that's not freaky…

"I have one of those and they creep me out so much!" Justin said, eyes going wide.

I'm not even going to ask.

"The closest thing I had to that was a dancing Elmo. At night it would randomly go off and say 'Elmo loves you! Hee hee hee! Give me a kiss!'"

My class had some serious issues to work out. Thank God the bell rang at that moment.

"Becky, wait!" Amanda shouted.

But I kept going. I don't think I could talk to her right now. I feel like I've been run over but a cement truck inside and out.

**A/N: Sorry that update was short. I promise I'll try to post some more. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

Becky's POV:

8:21

That's what my clock says but it feels like it's 2 in the morning. I'm so tired but I just can't sleep.

Maybe it's because I feel like such a bad person right now. Sitting on my bed I stared at my feet and tried to think of something to do. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said still looking at my feet.

"Hey Becky I brought you some milk and Oreos," Spencer said sitting on my bed.

"Thanks." I said halfheartedly. That was really sweet of her but I really don't feel like eating.

"Remember when we were little and you went on a hunger strike because mom wouldn't let you get a pet bunny?"

"Yeah," I said smiling, "and you secretly brought me Oreos every night."

Spencer smiles, "I'll always be there for you Beck."

"Thanks Spence," I paused. "Spence—can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"What was it like when you first met Ash?"

"Well at first when I met her I thought she was a badass psycho," Spencer's eyes twinkled, "but as I got to know her, I found out she was the sweetest, gentlest person ever. Days felt like years without her. Everywhere I looked she would be there. It killed me to see her with Aiden. She was just so beautiful on the inside and out, that I don't think Aiden, or me for that matter, deserved her. I guess I was lucky she chose me. I would have given everything up for her."

Looking into Spencer's eyes, I knew she meant it.

"So why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what being in love felt like."

"Don't worry Beck, your time will come." Spencer's arms wrap around me and she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Becky." Spencer said grabbing an Oreo and leaving my room.

"'Night Spence." I whispered hoarsely.

Now I was even more terrified because everything Spencer had said about Ashley reminded me exactly of Amanda.

**A/N: Just a quick little update. I loved writing this chapter because it shows how sweet Spencer is and she really does care about Becky. I'll write more tomorrow! Happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. SoN belongs to Tom Lynch and The-N.**

Becky's POV:

The weekend dragged slowly by and before I knew it, it was Monday again.

Ugh.

I've gotten lots of texts and calls from Amanda but being the stupid person I am, I ignored all of them. I still don't know what to say to her now. Walking to ELA, I got my books from my locker and prepared for the long day ahead.

* * *

After a torturing lunch period and long day of school I collapsed on my soft bed and blasted my iPod up loud. Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade was the song I always listened to when I was sad and lonely. A heard the doorbell ring and turned the volume even louder. Someone was running up the stairs and coming closer. Just then, a very stunningly beautiful Amanda burst in with tears on her face. I jumped up to my feet and pulled the earplugs out of my ears.

"Amanda! What's wrong?" I asked half angry that she was so hurt, half surprised that she was here.

"It's C-Connor! I c-caught him making-out w-with Emily! I'm so confused right now because you k-keep ignoring m-me and I don't know what I did!"

It broke my heart to see Amanda like this. That bastard! I'm going to kill him!

"Shh—it's okay sweetie, come here." I soothed, pulling her into a hug. Oh God she smells so good, like apples with her own Amanda smell. I never want to let go of her.

Amanda looks up at me with sad broken eyes.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

I looked away from her intense stare. I couldn't tell her. Not after this! She would never want to be my friend again. It was better if I didn't say anything.

"Becky?"

With a sad face I just shook my head. I just couldn't. I wonder if Spencer ever had to go through this.

Amanda got up and picked up her coat.

"You know Becky, sometimes I just don't understand you." She said walking away. I watched her walk until I couldn't see her anymore. I sent a text message to Spencer telling her that I was going out. Then I broke down and ran away from my house.

I didn't stop until I reached the special shed my Dad built me years ago inside the woods. No one knew about it except me, Spencer and Dad. This was my special thinking place. Going inside I reached for the blanket I always keep in it. I lay down on it and stared up at the wood ceiling and thought. Time always passes by quickly when I am in this shed. After a long time, long after the sky grew dark, I finally knew what I was going to have to do.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'll update soon! Now get out there and go Trick or Treating! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is in Amanda's point of view for a change. Enjoy!**

Amanda's POV:

Today was a rough day for me. First I catch Connor making out with Emily. And when I go over to Becky's house she ignores me again. The weird thing about all of this is that I feel more bothered by Becky ignoring me than Connor cheating on me. Connor was really nice and all but I just didn't feel a connection between us. I don't know why Becky was ignoring me and now I'm really confused. It hurts me so much when I can't talk to her. Now I'm home alone with nothing better to do than watch reruns of America's Next Top Model dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a white beater.

Suddenly a knock came from my door. I sighed and got up. Who could be knocking so late?

And there she was.

Becky. Her blond hair had been tossed up by the howling wind. She was wearing a jeans and a tank top. Her cerulean blue eyes had a crazed look in them. She never looked more beautiful.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Beck—" I started but she cut me off.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, for hurting you, and for being a wicked bad friend. When I saw that Connor had made you cry I wanted to beat him up so bad, but now I realize that I did the same thing to you. The reason I was ignoring you was that seeing you with Connor hurt me more than anything else in the world. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I want you to know that I love you, Mandy. I always have. I love how I can see the world when I look in your eyes. I love it when you crinkle your nose when you laugh. I love how you make my day a whole lot better by just smiling at me. I love—"

And just like that, I found my lips on hers, silencing her. At first she was shocked and didn't do anything so I started to pull away. Then she pulled me right back and started kissing me so passionately I felt like I was flying on a cloud. Her lips were amazingly soft and she tasted just cinnamon, spicy but sweet. I could have kissed her for hours. She was certainly a way better kisser then Connor. But eventually, my lungs were screaming with protest and we pulled away.

"Wow." It was all I could say. I was awestruck. My whole body was on fire and pumping with adrenaline.

"I know." Becky laughed and hugged me, her electric blue eyes full of love.

"Oh, and Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I whispered into her soft blond hair.

This was by far the best night I've ever had. I wish I could freeze up time forever because this is the way things should always be, falling asleep with my little angel in my arms.

**A/N: I'm going to write a few more in Amanda's POV. Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**I felt bad for giving you guys such short chapters so here's a long one guys. It has lots of different perspectives. **

Amanda's POV:

It was Saturday morning and I was woken up by a slight shift beside me. I blinked and looked beside me. Becky was sprawled across the other half of the bed and mumbling in her sleep. She looked so much like Spencer except the soft brown freckles that were sprinkled lightly across her nose and her hair was a darker shade of blond. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were in a pout. She looked so unbelievably cute I reached for my phone to take a shot of it. Hearing the click she mumbled again and rolled on top of me. Becky's head was in the crook of my neck and the rest of her body was covering mine. This time after shifting, she had a content smile on her face.

Good thing she wasn't awake to catch me blushing like an idiot.

Without warning something warm and wet slipped into my ear and made me shudder.

"Good morning Mandy." Becky whispered huskily.

I couldn't say a word I was blushing too hard.

"Aww! You look so cute when you're blushing!" Becky said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Not as cute as you do when you're asleep!" I fired back smiling, showing her the picture of her on my phone.

"Take that off! Amanda Perry you listen to me right now!"

"What are you going to do abo—" I gasped and trailed off. Becky was going up and down just barely kissing my neck teasingly.

"S-stop th-that!" But of course who would one listen to me?

Wow I'm such a dork.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped our positions and kissed her with so much want that our lips would probably bruise tomorrow. As our tongues were battling she flipped us again and put her leg in between mine, making me moan. But of course a phone had to ring. Sighing, Becky reluctantly pulled away and went to get her phone.

A frustrated Becky was a very hot Becky.

But seriously, which side of her wasn't hot?

"Damn. I need to go. My parents are freaking out. Call you later." She leaned over and gave me a long sweet kiss.

"Mmmm ok, but only 'cause you're such a great kisser." I couldn't help but tell her.

"That's because I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue," She said, winking. "Love you Amanda!"

"Love you too Becky," I said grinning, as she went out the door. Still smiling, I lie back down and catch a few more moments of pure happiness.

* * *

Becky's POV:

Walking home from Amanda's house, I had a smile on my face even though I knew that my parents were going to punish me deeply for leaving without a call and for being gay when I told them.

Well at least my Mommy Dearest would.

Opening the front door I braced myself. But something itself flung at me.

What the hell?

"Oh Rebecca, sweetie!" Paula said, squeezing me so forcefully I couldn't speak. I wish she wouldn't call me Rebecca. I hate it so much! My name is Becky!

"I can explain! I was at—"

"Amanda's. I know."

"Wait, what?! How?!" I asked surprised.

This time, Paula smiled.

"Spencer did the same thing."

I took a while for me to understand where she was getting at.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked, even more surprised.

"Of course not, sweetie. I learned not to judge with Spencer."

"Thanks Mom!" I said hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too, Becky."

Oh my God. Did she just say my name?

Smiling, I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I kind of like being the baby in the family now.

Spencer and Ashley peeked at me through the door.

"Um… You guys can come in if you want to."

Bursting in, they hugged me like they were boa constrictors.

Jeez. What's with everyone doing that today?

They began asking me a frenzy of questions which I couldn't understand.

"Whoa there! Why don't I just tell you the story?"

They nodded eagerly as I began to tell them about everything, their eyes getting wider and wider.

"Wow squirt. You got guts and you sure know how to pick 'em." Ashley told me, punching my arm.

"Thank you?"

"Do you love her?" Spencer asked seriously, searching through my eyes.

"Yeah," I said immediately, "more than life itself."

"Good because that Amanda Perry is a keeper!" Ashley said.

"We're so proud of you Beck!" Spencer hugged me.

"Thanks guys. But there's something that I need to take care of." I said putting my running shoes on. I jogged to the park, where I spied Connor, listening to his iPod on a bench.

"Hey there, Cutie. What's your name?" I asked pretending not to know him.

"Connor. What's yours?

"Whatever you want it to be, Sexy." I said seductively, winking. Mental note to self: Do not barf.

"Really?" Connor said, leaning closer and closing his eyes. Just when he was inches apart from my face I punched him a good one and kicked him in the balls with my Adidas running shoes. He groaned in pain and I snapped a picture with my phone.

"That's for Amanda, jerkface. Stay away from her, got it?"

He mumbled a yeah.

I flipped him the birdie and left the park. No one hurts my girl without me hurting them.

Spencer's POV:

Ashley and I were watching Becky as she punched the guy on the bench and kicked him hard in the balls. So _that_ was Connor.

"Holy crap! Did she just do what I think she did?" I asked.

"Shh! Don't blow our cover!" Ashley whispered.

Ok so maybe we were spying on Becky from behind a bush but it was all worth it.

"Wow she really does love Amanda." Ashley said as Becky left, looking at me. "Don't worry Spence, Becky's in good hands." Ashley pulled me up from behind the bush and kissed me softly. "I love you, Spence."

"Aww! You're such a softie." I kissed her fondly. "I love you too, softie.

**A/N: So how was it? Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

Becky's POV:

I gently closed my locker and walked to Spanish class. Being with Amanda made me into a more patient and gentle person.

Ah who am I kidding? I'm only patient and gentle when I'm around her.

Sitting at my seat next to Amanda, I gave her hand a small squeeze. I wanted her kiss her so bad but I couldn't, considering me and Amanda were still both in the closet.

And ok, we were in class. But that wouldn't have stopped me.

"Hola senors and senoritas! We are going to watch a video today!" Mrs. Torres said, pulling out the T.V. and closing the door.

The video was about a boy named Pablo, who liked to draw, and his class. One day, their regular teacher was sick and a hippie substitute came in for the day and taught them about mythical creatures and cannibalism.

"Um… Senora Torres? What does this have to do with Spanish other than the guy's name?" Justin asked.

"QUIET! I WILL DECIDE WHAT WE WATCH!" She yelled back shrilly. And just like that, the video went silent and the whole school went black. I felt Amanda jump in her seat and wrap her arms around me tightly. It just so happens that there are no windows in this classroom either. The announcements came on, breaking through the silence.

"_King High is experiencing a power outage. Students must stay in their classrooms and remain calm. I repeat: REMAIN CALM!"_

"Wait… If the powers out, how are they using the—" Justin tried to ask.

"THEY SAID TO REMAIN CALM! Mrs. Torres screamed. She shook her head quickly. "Why don't we play a game?"

As the rest of the class played telephone, Amanda pulled me to a corner.

"Hey there sexy." I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling. I felt her hands cup my face gently and lips touched my own. I licked her bottom lip and our tongues met. I smiled at that familiar apple taste that I love so much. Breaking off the kiss before it got too heated; I pulled her in for a hug.

I'm beginning to enjoy this power outage.

* * *

I was kind of sad that Amanda couldn't go home with me like she normally does. She had a doctor appointment and I don't mean to be selfish but I dread every moment I'm not with her.

I plopped on my bed with and pulled out my homework. After an hour I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone's arms wrapped around me and I immediately knew it was Amanda. The smell of spices made me snap to my senses. I opened my eyes and saw her beautiful gray ones. Scooching closer—if that's even possible—I asked, "How was the doctor's?"

"It was okay I guess. But I couldn't wait to see you." Aww! That's so sweet of her! I moved my head a centimeter down and met her lips. My tongue poked into her mouth and stole the piece of gum that she was chewing. I pulled away teasingly.

"Hey! Give me back my gum!" She exclaimed but I was already running down the hall. I was laughing so hard that I tripped. Amanda pulled me up gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm—" Amanda cut me off, pinning me to the wall. She already got her gum back but she continued to kiss the living daylights out of me. She's just such a good kisser that I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. God I feel so weak right now. She's usually softer and gentler but I was beginning to like this new aggressive Amanda.

"Hey there, squir—Whoa!" Ashley said with surprise just coming out of Spencer's room.

"Wow. This is hot."

Amanda blushed and turned around.

"What's hot?" asked Spencer as she came out from her room.

"I ran into these two lovebirds making out in the hallway."

"Oh really?" Looking at our pleading faces, Spencer took the hint. Winking at me, she looked at Ashley seductively.

"Like this?" Spencer asked capturing a shocked Ashley's lips and pulling her back into the room. Amanda looked back at me.

"Sorry about that Beck. I didn't mean to get so carried away." Amanda said apologizing.

How cute!

"It's ok Mandy, you should get carried away more often." I joked grinning.

Amanda laughed. "Spencer totally rocks! I wish I had a sister. And Ashley really makes me laugh."

"Yeah they make quite the pair."

"Well I'd better get going. Call you later?" I nod admiring her beauty and Amanda smiles, giving me a lingering kiss on the lips. Grabbing her phone she gave me one last smile before opening the door and walking home, leaving me dazed in the hallway.

**A/N: Lol the black-out did happen to me at school today. What a great inspiration! I'm sorry to say that this story is almost over guys. I might write a sequel but I haven't decided yet. Send me your suggestions! And if you have any questions feel free to ask! [Reviews rock too.] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sadly, South of Nowhere does not belong to me. But if it did... it would go a little something like this story, and with way more Spashley :]**

Becky's POV:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I know what you're all thinking. But no, this time it's the microwave, telling me the popcorn is done popping.

"Becky! Go get that!" Glen yelled from the couch dressed in sweatpants and an old Cleveland Cavaliers t-shirt.

"You're like two inches from the microwave!" I shouted as I came downstairs.

"I'm busy," was all he said. His eyes were still glued to the television.

"Whatever, ass." I muttered as I went into the kitchen. I opened the bag of popcorn, put it in a bowl and poured extra butter on it.

What can I say? I love my butter.

Spencer came down wearing a Purple Venom t-shirt that Ashley gave her, and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Hey Beck. You excited for your first annual Carlin Movie Night?" Spencer asked me cheerfully, ruffling my hair and taking out the Oreos, soda, and all that good stuff.

"Hell yeah!" I said smiling.

Spencer laughed, probably remembering her first movie night.

I guess I should explain what a Carlin Movie Night is then, shouldn't I?

Ok well every year on the Friday before New Years Day we have one. I have no idea why but we just do. The rule is you can't go until you're in high school so that's why this is my first. Mom and Dad go out that weekend and we have the house to ourselves. Each Carlin is allowed to invite one person though Kyla and Aiden are come too. And everyone who comes has to bring a movie which would later get randomly picked out of a hat.

Spencer and I finally get the snacks ready and bring them out to the coffee table. We had set up the living room with a big fluffy couch which can fit four people, a loveseat, and my Dad's huge leather recliner. And of course lots of pillows and blankets.

This was going to be awesome!

I charged upstairs and changed into a white beater and my favorite blue plaid boxer shorts. Then I came back down into the living room and noticed Glen locking all the windows and shutting the blinds.

"Glen! What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh trust me. You'll thank me after you see what movie I picked." Glen says, grinning evilly.

I swear… Glen has some serious issues to work out.

I raised my eyebrows at Spencer and she shrugged and giggled. Thank God I have a normal sibling.

The doorbell let out a short sharp sound.

Let the movies begin!

* * *

After my movie, _John Tucker Must Die _was picked out of the hat, Amanda, me, Spencer, and Ashley took up the couch with me and Ash in the middle. Aiden and Kyla took the loveseat and Madison sat on top of Glen in the recliner. It was getting to the scene where Sofia Bush kisses Brittney Snow.

"Oh my God this is hot!" Aiden said enthusiastically.

"I know right? This movie officially rocks!" Glen agreed.

All the girls in the room roll their eyes.

Remember that pervert who watches them in the movie? You know the one that goes "Holy Jama Llama! Kiss her again!" Well Aiden and Glen are really starting to remind me of that kid.

"Let's give these idiots a little show!" Ashley whispered to us.

My pleasure. I grin at Amanda and I kiss her really slowly and sweetly. I look over and see Ashley and Spencer, hell even Madison and Kyla do the same thing. Aiden and Glen look over wide-eyed and drooling.

"Boys." Madison says shaking her head.

"That's why I don't like them." Ashley said matter-of-factly. I smile and give her a high-five.

2:31 a.m.

This was our sixth movie and we were almost done. Jeez who the hell picked _27 Dresses_? This was by far the most boring movie tonight. Glen was already asleep. He refused to go upstairs until his movie was played. Amanda was beginning to nod off, her gorgeous gray eyes blinking heavily. She tried (very cutely) to stay awake but she couldn't. I had put a pillow on my lap and she placed her head on top of it. I leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which made her smile. She turned over and snuggled into me. I love it when she's sleepy!

It's pretty weird watching people watch movies. Aiden's left eye twitches every few minutes and it doesn't seem like he minded that Kyla's legs were taking up most of their loveseat. Ashley was only in a bra with a hoodie and shorts; and it didn't seem like Spencer minded either. As for my little beauty, she was in a cute Roxy t-shirt with polka-dotted boxer shorts.

At last _27 Dresses _was over. Aiden sleepily reached over to the hat and picked out Glen's movie _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Wow. Was Freddy Krueger the best Glen could do? I mean who hasn't seen this movie?!

"Yo Glen! Wake up!" I toss a bunch of pretzel sticks at him. Glen shuffled and scratched his nose with a pretzel.

"Shh!" Spencer says and gets up sneakily. Just as Glen was finally waking up, Spencer fast-forwards it to the very last few minutes of the movie.

"Wha?" Glen blinks and looks around.

"Dammit! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" he says angrily, finally realizing his movie was just about over.

"Uh… Well we tried to, but all you did was shove that pretzel up your nose." Ashley fires at him.

Glen picks a knocked-out Madison up from the floor. Cursing, he heads upstairs with the pretzel still stuck in his nose.

Ashley tosses _The Simpsons Movie_ out of the hat and pops it in.

Wow I wonder who picked that one. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Aiden grinning stupidly. I must have passed out during the movie because the last thing I remember was Homer singing the famous Spider Pig song before drifting off into a deep dream-less sleep.

**A/N: I got the movie idea from my friend and I loved it! So... this is the second to last chapter in this story. Reviews are awesome and totally motivate me to write more so don't be shy and post some reviews!**

**P.S. I don't mean to offend all you people who like _27 Dresses_. It's an awesome movie, I'm just too impatient to watch movies like that. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. SoN belongs to Tom W. Lynch and The-N.**

**Finally! The last chapter in the story. Oh and by the way I changed the title to The Angel's Rain. The Other Carlin sounded weird to me. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy! :]**

Amanda's POV:

"Don't go!" I shouted to the angel who looked exactly like Becky.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." The angel whispered as I felt warm silken lips delicately graze my cheek, disappearing into the darkness. I opened my eyes, and there was the angel, smiling sweetly at me with her blue eyes full of affection.

"My angel." I murmured.

"Angel?" The beautiful creature asked confused, cocking her head. She looked even more adorable.

I reached out to touch her cheek. It was soft and delicate like a snowflake. I leaned over and kissed my angel. She tasted just like candy, only sweeter. If that's possible.

"Well good morning to you too Mandy," she said after I pulled away.

I smiled. "Hey Beck," I said finally snapping out of my dream.

"What time is it?"

She checked her phone.

"5:02 a.m."

"Ugh!" I groan. "I'm not supposed to be awake for another six hours!"

Becky laughs. I love it when she laughs. It sounds just like bells ringing softly.

I know that sounds cheesy and all but I just can't help that when I'm around her.

Oh great, now I sound even more cheesy.

And I finally notice our surroundings. We were the only ones in the room so Spencer and Ashley must be upstairs. It was too late to drive home so Kyla and Aiden were probably in the guestroom. And God only knows what Glen's up to. It was only then that I noticed the faint pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof. I grin from ear to ear.

"Hey Becky, let's go outside." I told her, grabbing her hand. It's very rare for it to rain like this is L.A. and I'm going to take full advantage of it. It's still pretty dark out, considering it's only about 5:15. We burst out the door and scream in delight. The rain is starting to pour like hell. Me and Becky don't care, we're too busy running around in circles, doing cartwheels, jumping in puddles, just feeling like little girls again.

I decide to play a little trick on her and as I hide behind a bush.

"Amanda?" Becky calls out. "I know you're hiding somewhere. And I'm going to find you."

She was getting closer and closer until finally she walks by my bush and I spring on her, pinning her to the wet grass. Becky's dark blond hair was light brown in the rain. Her eyes wide with surprise turned dark with lust.

"Gotcha." I whispered as I bent down slowly and licked her lips. Her arms shot up at me and pulled my head down again. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was rough and filled with want. It was such a new sensation, kissing in the rain. I helped her up without breaking the kiss. Pressing myself against her wet body, I shuddered. Our tongues clashed and battled. Her hands were up my sodden shirt and mine were tangled in her hair.

_BOOM!_

The rumble of thunder shook the ground and rattled my eardrums, forcing us to break apart. Smiling, Becky took my hand and kissed it as we ran inside, soaked and dripping on the wood floors.

After we both took hot showers, it was 6:23 and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I turned around and saw Becky staring at me intently, the rising sun making her blue eyes twinkle. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, filled with love instead of lust.

"I love you Amanda," came a faint whisper from Becky.

"I love you too." I snuggled closer to her, thinking of all the things she does for me and how she always makes me feel protected and loved. Smiling, I closed my eyes and gave into the warmth of my angel.

**A/N: ****Now this part is about each character in this story that I created and who inspired it:**

**Becky Carlin- My best friend Becky. She really does kind of look like the Carlins. But she's _my _beautiful little angel. I love you Becky!**

**Amanda Perry- So yeah um... that's supposed to be me. Sort of. Not really. My name is Amanda Perry though.**

**Mrs. Torres, and Mrs. Berger- Two wacko teachers at my school. Mrs. Torres does kind of have extreme mood swings in Spanish.**

**Mr. Lincoln- Best. Teacher. Ever.**

**Andres- My guy best friend who moved far away last year. He was the funniest most sarcastic person I've ever met and I love him to death. (And he really does have that BAMF sweatshirt!)**

**Connor Mitchell- Lol... My ex-boyfriend. He didn't cheat on me though. He was just a jerk.**

**Sean, Paul, Patrick, Tim, Justin- Some of my other guy friends. They always find a way to make me laugh.**

**To answer some of your questions;**

**No this story isnt really about me and Becky, I love her forever and always but we're just friends and we're both straight(to our knowledge... Jk. I've never even kissed a girl before but I love guys). But if I were gay I'd totally go for her. ;] Lol.**

**Now I'd like to take this time to give thanks to some very special people. **

**To: EagleSenior, beautifulCYANIDE, Bound Dragon, cyberauthor, Emma James, LoveAsh87, Julie101010, dttdemon, goshNyikes,** **putteiblabarsskogen, LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful, LilSis 0324, Life-Live-Love-Learn, xEyeKissedAGirlx, and XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX- Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! I hope you liked it and I'm surprised you liked it enough to review it.**

**To: All of you people who read my story-Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**(And finally!) To: Tom Lynch and The-N- Thanks for making such a kick-ass T.V. show!**

**PEACE!**

**~A.P. :]**


End file.
